


fr(act)ured

by Grassy



Series: see with such a different sight [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Tragedy, Trope Bingo Round 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Kyouya wasn’t giving Dino—or Tsunami—a choice in this.





	fr(act)ured

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Twenty-Four Hours To Live
> 
> While I could easily see this as how things could go in the main AU this is based on…no. Just no.
> 
> And, though I didn't tag for it, this is still an AU where Tsuna and Gokudera are cis women.

Kyouya was many things. A martyr was not one of them.

But Dying Will could occasionally be used to its greatest effect when one was absolutely certain that they were going to die. And Kyouya knew he was down to hours, rather than days, no matter what Tsunami might wish to believe.

(No matter what Kyouya himself might wish to believe.)

But Dino was _his_ —on several levels and in a multitude of ways, but ultimately _his_ —and understood what Kyouya needed to do, no matter how Dino hoped for a last-minute miracle. It was why Dino had satisfied (for lack of a better term) himself by holding Kyouya close, unsleeping, throughout the night as their plans were put into place.

There were many things between the two of them—denial was no longer one of them. Had not been for years, even. Protectiveness and possessiveness, however, were.

In foiling the attack upon his lover, Kyouya had been poisoned by an assassin that put up a decent enough fight; they died well.

The famiglia behind said assassin, however…

It would be the last thing he did, but Kyouya would destroy them utterly; to the point that even the clean-up left for Dino and Tsunami would be minimal.

He would not allow Dino the chance to follow him; not like that. Guilt and, later, Dino’s men would keep him from meeting Kyouya too soon. Much as the greed that having Dino had bloomed within Kyouya over the years made him want to drag Dino into the next life alongside him, Kyouya was more controlled than that.

(It was as much to punish himself for dying so soon as it was to punish Dino.

Kyouya never claimed to not be a petty, spiteful asshole.)


End file.
